¿Por qué es tan difícil tener intimidad contigo?
by More-chan
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia llevaban saliendo ya un tiempo,, y como en toda pareja,, llega el momento de hacer "eso"… Pero su primera vez será muuuy diferente y con muchos intentos fallidos…. Mi primer lemmon completo. Fanfic hecho por el cumpleaños de ICHIGO!


**¿Por qué es tan difícil tener intimidad contigo?**

**Summary: **Ichigo y Rukia llevaban saliendo ya un tiempo,, y como en toda pareja,, llega el momento de hacer "eso"… Pero su primera vez será muuuy diferente y con muchos intentos fallidos…. Mi primer lemmon completo. Fanfic terminado por el cumpleaños de ICHIGO!

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro,, solo por diversion!

***ACLARACIONES **abajo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde la guerra con Aizen. Ichigo hacía unos meses que había recuperado sus poderes gracias a su entrenamiento en Xcution y lo primero que había hecho luego de volver a dominar a Zangetsu era buscar a la shinigami que le había robado el corazón.

En fin, la había ido a buscar, ella obtuvo un nuevo permiso para su estadía en Karakura y hacia ya unos meses que estaban en una relación sentimental.

Y… como en toda relación, llega el momento de demostrarse amor de una forma más _carnal_ por decirlo suavemente. E Ichigo decidió que ya era hora.

Era una linda tardecita de primavera y el shinigami sustituto se encontraba preparando la cena. Si, es un poco raro, pero lo más raro era que la cena era solo para 2, la sala estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas y velas aromáticas y había una tenue luz iluminando dando el toque final de romanticismo. Se preguntarán por qué Ichigo había preparado todo eso y era por el simple hecho de…

**Flashback**

Odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaría ayuda, por eso estaba en una cafetería esperando a que llegara su "Ayudante", que no era nada más y nada menos que Rangiku Matsumoto.

Él la había llamado y solo le había dicho que necesitaba ayuda con un tema relacionado con Rukia, no le dio mas detalles, y la shinigami había aceptado gustosa ya que tendría información de ellos para las Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami (claro esto último no era conocido por Ichigo)

La shinigami de gran delantera llegó luego de unos minutos y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba el pelinaranja.

- Bien, aquí estoy. Para que me necesitas?- Rangiku, luego de saludarse correctamente, fue la que empezó la conversación yendo directamente al grano.

- Veras, tengo una duda con respecto a Rukia, y quería saber si podrías ayudarme-

Okei… Ya era raro que el Kurosaki pidiera ayuda pero lo que mas le llamó la atención a la voluptuosa teniente fue el marcado sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

-Ajam, y sobre que tema? – Preguntó un poco dudosa la mujer

- Em, pues sobre….- el fresita había hablado tan bajo que la mujer no había llegado a escuchar

- Qué?-

- Pues ya sabes! Sobre…- Y otra vez no lo había escuchado

- Queé?- Volvió a preguntar ya un poco impaciente

- TE PREGUNTE QUE COMO DEBO TENER MI PRIMERA VEZ CON RUKIA!- Definitivamente el chico tenía poca paciencia, y estalló gritándole y haciendo que todos en la cafetería lo voltearan a ver con muecas raras. El chico al notar que era observado, se tranquilizó y maldijo internamente cuando escucho las sonoras carcajadas de Rangiku.

- Jajaja, ai Ichigo que forma más suave de decirlo jajaja.- Se burlaba la teniente de la 10ma división

- Rangiku me vas a ayudar o no?- Dijo el shinigami sustituto ya exasperado de la actitud de Matsumoto.

- Si si no te enojes! Haber, veamos, tu esto ya se lo planteaste a Rukia?-

Ichigo no podía creer que estuviera hablando de _ese_ tema con ella, pero debía admitir que era "algo" torpe cuando de _eso_ se trataba.

- Emm pues, estuvimos hablando acerco de esto, pero siempre se desviaba al tema de la SS y su hermano así que nunca terminamos de aclarar el asunto…- Relataba un poco sonrojado el pelinaranja.

- Pero… ella quiere?- Preguntó directa la bella mujer

- S-si, ambos queremos, de eso estoy seguro-

- Okei, como sabrás, la primera vez debe ser única e inolvidable, y como ustedes son pareja, debe ser romántico también así que esto es lo que harás…- Y la teniente le dijo con detalles que era lo que tenía que hacer.

**Fin Flashback**

Y por eso mismo Ichigo aprovechó que su familia no estaba y preparó la cena romántica tal como Matsumoto lo había dicho, pero omitió la música, porque con eso estaba seguro que no soportaría más toda esa maldita cursilería, pero si a Rukia le gustaba, con gusto lo haría.

- Bien, ya esta todo, la cena esta en el horno, la mesa esta preparada, la bebida esta fría. Excelente, solo falta que llegue ella… te sorprenderás Rukia.- Decía a sí mismo el pelinaranja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia se encontraba recorriendo las calles de Karakura, pero se le hacía eterno el camino a casa. SE SENTIA FATAL!

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que con un paso en falso terminaría rodando en el piso. Pero eso no era lo peor! Sentía que su estómago le quemaba y rugía furiosamente. En fin, parecía que en cualquier momento moriría. Y todo por su culpa! Debió pensar bien antes de aceptar ir a merendar a la casa de Orihime. Pero bueno, cuando su amiga puso ojos de perrito mojado no lo pudo evitar. Pero ahora se arrepentía como nunca en la vida.

Paró abruptamente. Sentía que devolvería todo así que corrió hasta un callejón y "evacuó". Luego se comió una pequeña pastillita de menta que traía consigo.

Gracias a eso se sintió con un poco más de fuerza para llegar a la residencia Kurosaki. Ya vería ahí como se las arreglaría.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchó pasos en la entrada y se apresuró a apagar las luces y ocultarse en la cocina hasta que ella entrara.

- Ichigo ya regresé- pronunció a duras penas la morena shinigami.

Pero al entrar notó que todo estaba muy raro. La sala estaba decorada extrañamente… Romántica? Eso parecía. Siguió observando detenidamente y fijó su vista en la mesa. Esta también estaba muy bellamente decorada y había 2 platos en ella.

-¿Ichigo?- Preguntó a la nada pues no veía a su novio por ningún lado.

- Rukia, has regresado…-

La morena percibió una voz a sus espaldas, una voz muy sexy por cierto, y se giró.

Lo que vio la dejó atónita.

Ichigo tenía un simple pantalón negro y una camisa de seda blanca y con los 3 primeros botones sin abrochar. Traía consigo una botella de lo que reconoció como vino y se acercaba para depositarla en la mesa.

- ¿Ichigo?- Volvió a preguntar aún sin salir completamente de la conmoción. No entendía nada y tampoco se esforzaba en hacerlo ya que se sentía tremendamente mal. Ella solo pensaba en llegar e irse a su habitación, pero por lo visto su novio no la dejaría completar sus planes.

- Te he estado esperando…- Susurró él mientras se acercaba a Rukia y la comenzaba a besar apasionadamente.

Luego del beso trasladó a una confundida Rukia hasta la mesa. Como todo un caballero la ayudó a sentarse y se fue a la cocina excusándose de que iría a buscar algo.

Rukia seguía sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. ¿Ese en verdad era su novio? ¿Era el mismo gruñón de siempre? Prefirió no seguir indagando interiormente ya que sentía que todo volvía a darle vueltas.

Ichigo regresó a los pocos segundos con la comida en manos y procedió a servirla. Luego tomó la botella de vino y le sirvió la mitad de la copa a su novia y luego hizo lo mismo con la propia.

-Comamos… Mi amor…- Decía Ichigo sentándose a la mesa, mirándola penetrantemente y hablando con la voz más seductora que jamás había escuchado la shinigami.

- Ichigo? ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Rukia con la respiración entrecortada y empezando a sudar, tanto por Ichigo como por su malestar.

Ichigo notó la cara preocupada de su novia y pensó que… quizás después de todo no era tan malo un poco de música. Así que tomo el control del reproductor de música y le puso play. Al instante la canción "_This aint a love song_" Comenzó a escucharse suavemente por toda la habitación.

- Rukia – El chico repentinamente se puso nervioso- Bueno, tu sabes que estamos hace tiempo intentando hablar de … cierto tema… y qu-queria d-decir-te q-que t-tu eres…- Ichigo empezaba a sudar.

Rukia escuchaba atenta las palabras, pero de repente su estómago gruño de tal forma que los colores se le fueron de la cara. Sentía su interior quemar y la boca se le lleno repentinamente de saliva.

-… Eres el a-amor d-de mi v-vida y…-

- PUUAJJ-

El resto de la noche el pelinaranja se la pasó atendiendo a su pobre novia descompuesta y claro, su primer intento de "intimidad" se fue al traste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya 4 días desde el fracaso de la primera vez, pero a Ichigo ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente darse por vencido. NO! Eso nunca. Peeeero, lo que si necesitaba era "_más_" ayuda. Y quien mejor que alguien que conoce perfectamente a Ichigo para hacer ese trabajo. Hablamos de nada más y nada menos que Arisawa Tatsuki.

El joven pelinaranja y la morena karateka habían ido a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque para poder hablar tranquilos. Pero como siempre, Ichigo seguía tan nervioso como lo estaba cuando habló con Matsumoto.

Tatsuki conocía a su amigo como a la palma de su mano, y sabía en cuanto recibió su llamada que era un problema algo vergonzoso para Ichi, pero aún así le encantaba ponerlo en apuros.

- Y… de que querías hablar Ichigo? – Comenzó la conversación la mujer

- Veras… es que… - Demonios! No pensó que sería tan difícil, pero bueno, eso le pasaba por ser siempre tan cerrado con sus emociones, y conociendo a Tatsuki, se burlaría de él hasta que le salgan canas! Pero la situación ya lo estaba hartando, y tenía que hacerlo, así que dejo la vergüenza y afrontó el tema con seguridad y madurez.

- Necesitaba que me dieras consejos …para…tener…mi… primera…vez..con… Rukia….. – Y la madurez se había ido a dar un paseo por que el pelinaranja había comenzado la oración con fuerza y confianza y terminó casi en un susurro y con una vocecita impresionantemente aguda.

- Tener qué? – Siguió su juego la karateka

- In- inti-midad- Siguió con la misma voz estúpida

- Con quién? – Volvió a inquirir la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Quieres dejar de fastidiarme!- Gritó colérico el fresita al darse cuenta de los malévolos planes de su amiga.

- Ya ya de acuerdo Ichi, no te enfades – Dijo aún divertida la fémina

Luego de ese pequeño altercado siguieron su camino en silencio, pero aún la duda del pelinaranja seguía en pie. Pasados los momentos de silencio la karateka decidió ponerse seria.

- Escucha Ichigo, tu y ella no son la típica pareja melosa y pegajosa, así que espero que no se te haya ocurrido hacer ese tipo de cursilerías baratas con ella!- Decía Tatsuki mientras el pelinaranja sudaba la gota gorda

- "_si supieras mi primer intento me matarías"_ – pensaba el ojimiel con cara de estúpido

- En fin, lo que deberías hacer es llevarla a un lugar que vaya con ustedes, con sus personalidades, como la casa abandonada a las afueras de Karakura- Terminó feliz de su gran idea la Arisawa

- Eso suena bien!- Completó el Kurosaki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una bella tarde, especial para que las parejas de enamorados salgan a dar un paseo, y eso se aplicaba también a nuestra peculiar pareja de shinigamis. Solo que, como dijo Tatsuki, ellos no se dirigían a un parque, sino a una casa abandonada y tenebrosa, pero en otras palabras, "muy romantico" (según el pelinaranja claro).

Obviamente el pelinaranja no dejó que Rukia volviera a almorzar con Orihime, así que estaba seguro de que "problemas digestivos" no les arruinarían el momento. Además esa parte de la ciudad era muy poco concurrida por lo tanto estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

- Y bien Ichigo… De que querías hablar? Preguntó la joven mientras veía que su novio se adentraba en la casa misteriosa, ella se había quedado unos pasos detrás ya que no tenía mucha confianza en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo su novio.

- Ven. Acompáñame al interior y hablaremos. – Contestó el muchacho de orbes color miel

Rukia seguía mirando con desconfianza el lugar de fachada "tenebrosa" y se debatía internamente en entrar o no, ya que quizás era alguna broma de mal gusto de su queridísimo noviecito. Ichigo al ver que la pelinegra no mostraba indicios de moverse, argumentó una provocación que sabía que daría frutos.

- No me digas que le tienes miedo a una casita vieja, yo creí que eras mas valiente Rukia, me decepcionas…- Dijo Ichigo mirándola de manera burlona y… Touché

- Qué esperas para entrar idiota! – Gritó Rukia que ya se encontraba dentro de la casa.

Ichigo solo sonrió de manera vencedora y siguió a su novia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de entrar, el pelinaranja se adelantó a la shinigami y la condujo escaleras arriba. Una vez llegados al piso superior, se dispuso a adentrarla en una de las habitaciones, que resultó ser la principal.

Esta vez, el muchacho decidió dejar las palabras cursis y todo lo meloso de lado, decidió ser algo más directo y "rudo", es decir, muy al estilo Ichigo Kurosaki.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, el ojimiel arrinconó a su novia contra una pared, la miró de arriba hacía abajo por unos instantes y luego su mirada se centro en sus apetitosos labios. Sin dudarlo estampó sus hambrientos belfos con los de su amada, iniciando un voraz y apasionado beso. Introdujo su lengua delicadamente en la cavidad de la chica y esta gimió aturdida pero complacida por las caricias recibidas de su novio.

Siguieron esa danza candente mientras el chico un tanto inexperto, pegaba sus caderas a las de ella, mientras la alzaba sostenida de sus nalgas para que la chica enredara sus piernas en sus caderas. Mensaje que fue captado por Rukia, que hizo exactamente lo que su novio le pedía. Ichigo lentamente la iba conduciendo a la cama mientras seguían con su juego de lenguas, con pasos torpes y tropezando con algunos objetos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo de la habitación. Su mente se encontraba en blanco, al igual que la de ella, pero su instinto seguía alerta. Paró una milésima de segundo y se tiró con Rukia y todo hacia un costado de la habitación en el mismo instante en que un hollow rompía la pared de la casa con sus enormes garras.

Los jóvenes no tardaron ni un segundo en reaccionar, se separaron y se pusieron de pie rápidamente. Rukia sacó su gikongan e Ichigo su insignia de shinigami sustituto, Una vez transformados observaron que el hollow era más grande que los de siempre e incluso más inteligente, por lo que determinaron que se trataba de un adjuncha que seguramente había sentido la fuerte presión espiritual de Ichigo.

Los jóvenes se lanzaron al ataque antes de que las cosas empeoren.

-" Y la re**** madre que te pa*** hollow de mie*** &%#$&$$%##"- y una sarta de insultos pasaban en ese momento por la cabeza de nuestro fresita que obviamente, se había dado cuenta que el maldito hollow, le había cagado su segundo intento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-YA BASTA VIEJO DEMENTE! DEBEMOS IRNOS YAAA!- Gritaba la melliza pelinegra Kurosaki mientras golpeaba a su padre que intentaba darle un "abrazo de oso".

- MASAKIIIIIIII! MI PEQUEÑITA YA NO ME QUIEREEEE!- Hacía su show el hombre mayor, mientras recibía un puñetazo directo a su cara de parte de su pequeñita.

- Karin! Lo vas a matar!- Decía la dulce Yuzu mientras ayudaba a su padre a ponerse de pie.

- Sisi lo que digas pero ya vamos!-

El progenitor y sus queridas hijas salían a un pequeño viaje de negocios fuera de la ciudad, y debían apurarse si no querían perder el tren. Así que sin más, Karin sacó de la casa a patadas a su viejo.

Mientras tanto el pelinaranja protagonista estaba descansando en su habitación. Estaba recostado en su cama con sus manos debajo de la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo.

Habían pasado 2 días más desde el "pequeño" segundo intento fallido, e Ichigo pensaba seriamente que estaba meado por dinosaurios, porque no encontraba otra explicación para su mala suerte. Pero BASTA! Ni un error más, hoy si se daría, su familia se iba de viaje, y la casa quedaba solo para él y Rukia. Ya había desconectado los teléfonos, apagado los celulares y cortado cualquier comunicación con el mundo exterior, ni las mezclas de Orihime ni los hollows ni nada lo iban a interrumpir!

Y lo mas importante, esta vez no había recurrido a la ayuda de nadie. NO SEÑOR!. Cada vez que pedía ayuda algo salía mal, así que decidió hacerlo a su manera y que salga como tuviera que salir (aunque rogaba internamente que saliera bien)

En fin, ya lo tenía planeado, sería después de la cena, comerían algo sencillo preparado por Yuzu antes de irse, quizás verían algo de televisión, y luego, como todas las noches antes de dormir, la enana iría un rato a su habitación antes de terminar el día y marcharse a la habitación que compartía con las hermanas del pelinaranja. Cuando Rukia estuviera absorta leyendo un manga, el saltaría de la nada como un león salvaje y la haría suya en el suelo de su habitación si fuera necesario, pero ya estaba harto de que sus intentos fallaran, así que no importaba como, lo haría sin dudar, esa era su noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mm que deliciosa esta la cena – Mascullaba la pelinegra shinigami con la boca llena de comida.

- Rukia! Por favor! Estamos cenando así que hazme el favor de no hablar mientras comes!- Dijo en tono de reproche el de cabellos alborotados.

- No seas tan estricto Ichigo, disfrutemos que no hay nadie- Respondió la ojivioleta

-_"por supuesto que será así Rukia"_- Pensaba Ichigo con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Rukia notó la mueca de su novio y no supo identificarla aunque... por alguna razón no le desagrado para nada.

La cena siguió con algunos comentarios de ambos, o simplemente en silencio. Bien, hasta ese momento todo iba bien.

Terminaron de cenar, recogieron la mesa y, como supuso el pelinaranja, Rukia subió a su cuarto a leer el nuevo tomo de su manga favorito. Ichigo se quedó unos momentos más en la planta baja. Acomodó algunos cojines en desorden del sofá y guardo unas muñecas de Yuzu. No quería demostrarlo pero, estaba ansioso... Muy ansioso! Al fin tendría intimidad con Rukia.

Aunque pensándolo bien también sentía un poco de nervios, aunque sus ganas y ansiedad lo carcomían por dentro. Así que sin más, se dirigió a la planta de arriba y fue directo a su habitación. Encontró a su bella novia sentada en su armario con las piernas colgando fuera de este, leyendo tranquilamente. Decidió no parecer tan ansioso así que primero revisó algunos papeles que yacían inertes sobre su escritorio y acomodó algunos libros sueltos.

Luego de unos instantes, el pelinaranja se recostó en su cama mientras observaba fijamente a Rukia. La pelinegra trataba de concentrarse en su lectura pero le era algo dificultoso con esa sensación de ser observada constantemente por la criatura que se encontraba en la cama. Pasados unos minutos, la shinigami dejó su lectura hastiada de esa incomodidad y levantó la vista para reprocharle a su novio esa actitud tan molesta que había adoptado desde hacía unos minutos. Pero en el instante en que su vista se enfocó hacia el frente, su novio venía a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-ICHI...!- Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al sentir que su novio estaba, literalmente, devorando sus labios con parsimonia pero con pasión. Rukia dejó llevarse por ese beso ya que necesitaba ese tipo de atención de su novio tanto como el de ella. El beso fue ganando rigor y fuerza, hasta convertirse en uno desaforado y llameante.

Lentamente las manos del pelinaranja recorrían la espalda y cintura de la morocha. Su lengua lasciva se movía frenéticamente contra la de ella y cada vez se sentía más en el paraíso. Nuevamente como en la casa abandonada, Rukia atrapó las caderas del pelinaranja entre sus piernas. Ella aún permanecía sentada en el armario pero estaba agarrada fervientemente del pelinaranja ya que había pasado sus manos detrás de su cuello, rodeándolo, y acariciándole el cabello.

Pero... Rukia no era la única dentro del armario. Un extraño peluche con forma de león se encontraba dormitando placenteramente pero, "ruidos extraños" lo sacaron de su estado de ensoñación. El peluche comenzó lentamente a desperezarse fregándose sus ojos de botón con sus pequeñas manitos de felpa. Poco a poco Kon comenzaba a volver a la realidad y encontrarse de frente con la situación que lo había llevado a dejar su letargo...

Los jovenes seguían el ferviente beso y las fogosas carisias. Cada vez la humedad del ambiente se hacía mas molesta. El chico comenzó a adentrar sus manos en la blusa celeste cielo de la joven mientras ella suspiraba de placer dentro del beso.

Ichigo decidió que quería hacerla suya en un lugar más cómodo y no en el armario. Así que se aventuró a sostenerla de sus nalgas mientras comenzaba a elevarla de la superficie en la que se encontraba sentada para poder desplazarla fuera y dirigirla hacía la cama pero ...

- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

Un grito lo hizo exaltarse de tal forma que pegó un salto haciéndolo desprenderse del beso y que lo que sostenía en sus brazos, que era su novia, se elevase con más fuerza y de tal forma que la shinigami chocó fuertemente su cabeza con el marco el armario.

- AAAAAAIIII- grito de dolor la mujer mientras retiraba sus brazos de detrás del cuello de Ichigo para sobarse el lugar del impacto, pero al hacerlo golpeó fuertemente la quijada del pelinaranja haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos y se tropezara con uno de sus zapatos para luego comenzar a caerse hacia atrás.

A pesar de estar a punto de colisionar contra lo que sea que tuviera detrás, en su mente maquinaba un malévolo y sangriento plan para matar al desgraciado león de peluche que le había arruinado su casi perfecto tercer intento, pero, en algún momento esa "cámara lenta" que aparece cuando estas a punto de, literalmente, hacerte mierda contra algo, tenía que terminar, y luego de unas décimas de segundo la cabeza del pelinaranja colisionó contra uno de los bordes de su cama.

- Ichigo!- El grito de su novia fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silencio. El silencio lo estaba torturando, además del insistente martilleo en su cabeza. Tenía una tremenda jaqueca. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, al igual que los parpados. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo así que de forma perezosa comenzó a despabilarse e intentar abrir los ojos.

Una fuerte luz blanca se chocó directamente con sus pupilas, provocando que cerrara sus ojos casi al instante de que los había abierto.

-_"¿Donde estoy, que sucedió?"_ – Se preguntaba internamente el pelinaranja mientras que con una mano se frotaba sus ojos para poder adaptarse a la luz que lo enceguecía.

Poco a poco comenzaba a recordar que era lo que había pasado y empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor proveniente de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Por fin despiertas Ichigo- Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La reconoció al instante. Era la voz de su shinigami.

- Ru-Rukia?- Preguntó mientras lentamente abría sus ojos.

- Quién más? idiota!- Si. Era su "dulce novia"

Cuando finalmente se adaptó a la luz dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Rukia.

- ¿Dónde estoy Rukia?- Le preguntó mientras se sostenía la cabeza en el lugar del golpe.

- En el hospital baka! Te desmayaste, tuve que traerte porque no reaccionabas y estuviste toda la noche aquí!- Contestó la shinigami con mirada reprochadora.

Y de golpe recordó TODO su tercer intento y las ganas de asesinar volvieron a su ser.

- DEMONIOS! MALDITO KON! – Gritó colérico el pelinaranja. Se sentía frustrado. Sexualmente frustrado. Todos y cada uno de sus intentos habían salido mal y aunque aun no quería abandonar sus intentos, estaba seguro de que estaba meado por los dinosaurios, por los dioses y por todo el mundo.

Con estos pensamientos su cara adoptó una expresión seria y algo triste que la pelinegra no pasó por alto.

- Linda manera de empezar TU día- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado la ojivioleta mientras se acercaba contorneando sus caderas hacia la cama de Ichigo.

- Mi Día?- Preguntó un poco aturdido el pelinaranja por lo sucedido y por el sensual caminar de Rukia en esos momentos.

La shinigami se acercó hasta que sus labios rozaban la oreja del chico y de manera sensual le susurró:

- Es tu cumpleaños tontito- Terminó la pelinegra y acto seguido dirigió sus labios hacia los de su compañero de batallas y comenzó a besarlo.

Si Ichigo antes estaba aturdido, ahora estaba shockeado. Primero despertaba en un hospital con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, segundo ve a su novia contorneándose provocativamente y susurrándole que era su cumpleaños, y por último comienza a besarlo de manera tan gloriosa que de momento olvida que esta en un hospital y que tiene una horrenda jaqueca.

Lentamente el joven comienza a corresponder al beso que le era brindado por su novia mientras que dirige su mano derecha a la mejilla de ella para comenzar a acariciarla gentilmente.

Quizás Rukia no era una experta en el tema "intimidad", pero no era ninguna tonta como para no darse cuenta de que su novio desde hacía días que intentaba pasar de nivel con ella. Y aunque en un principio le pareció algo arriesgado, había decidido que el chico ya había sufrido lo suficiente y merecía una recompensa.

Además... Era su cumpleaños. Y que mejor regalo que darle lo que estaba deseando desde quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

La shinigami pidió permiso con su lengua para adentrarse en la boca de su novio, acto que el chico respondió gustoso, invitándola a pasar para así poder empezar una batalla de lenguas que disfrutaban sin medidas.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, y aunque hacer _eso_ en un hospital fuera atrevido y arriesgado, eso solo los incitaba más a seguir con sus "travesuras" ya que añadía el toque justo de adrenalina.

La pequeña shinigami fue aumentando la intensidad del beso mientras lentamente subía a horcajadas de Ichigo en la cama. Rukia sin romper el beso, agarró las manos de su novio y las dirigió a sus nalgas, para que reposaran allí y ejercieran presión para aumentar las sensaciones en el cuerpo de ambos. Ichigo estaba sorprendido de que fuese Rukia la que tuviera la iniciativa de las caricias, pero aún no pensaba con claridad así que se dejó hacer. La morocha dirigió sus manos hacía los cabellos alborotados de su chico acariciándolos para luego ir descendiendo y acariciar su rostro, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cuello y detenerse en sus pectorales. El shinigami gimió complacido por las atenciones de su novia y en agradecimiento sujetó fuertemente el trasero de ella y lo masajeó sin pudor mientras comenzaba a moverse un poco para que sus caderas se encontraran con las de ella.

Una vez que sus entrepiernas se rozaron, ambos tuvieron que romper tan placentero beso para gemir ya que la sensación había sido sublime. Luego de ese choque, volvieron a unir sus bocas para comenzar un nuevo beso que prometía ser igual o mejor que el anterior. Rukia comenzó a acariciar el pecho del shinigami sustituto mientras mecía lentamente sus caderas para provocar un nuevo choque y aumentar el goce.

- Mmm, Ru-Rukia- Articulaba dificultosamente el pelinaranja ya que lo que su chica le estaba haciendo era fantástico.

- I-Ichi...- No pudo completar su nombre ya que el placer que sentía era indescriptible. Siguió con su labor de acariciar el pecho de Ichigo para luego comenzar a bajar sus manos y acariciar el perfecto abdomen de él. La shinigami sonrió en el beso al sentir los músculos bien marcados del ojimiel y el solo hecho de acariciarlos la excitaba más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Ichigo se aventuró a dejar de acariciar sus nalgas y probar con otros lugares. Se sentó completamente con Rukia aún encima de el y dirigió sus manos lentamente hacía los pequeños pero perfectos senos de ella. Recorrió su espalda levantando en el proceso la blusa de ella y llego a sus pechos. Comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente por encima de la tela. Pero la sola sensación de sus suaves y caliente pechos lo enloquecía y hacía reaccionar a cierta parte de su anatomía que rogaba por ser liberada.

- AAH..!- Volvió a gemir en voz alta (pero no demasiado por que estaban en el hospital) la shinigami, rompiendo por segunda vez el beso, pero por como estaba la situación, no creía que sus pulmones pudieran aguantar tanto.

Ichigo siguió masajeando sus senos mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, succionándolo levemente y circundando cada succión con su lengua. Rukia se sentía en el mismísimo cielo, pero, ella no quería quedarse atrás, así que lentamente dejó de acariciar su torso y seguir su rumbo con dirección sur, pasando por sus caderas, hasta rozar tímidamente el pronunciado bulto que había en su entrepierna.

-Aaahh Rukia...- Fue el turno de gemir de Ichi. Su novia sabía perfectamente como complacerlo.

Rukia siguió acariciando su miembro aún cubierto con ropas, haciendo movimientos lentos alrededor de toda su forma y extensión. Ichigo intentaba concentrarse en su labor de acariciarla, pero su tortura era tan inmensa como su placer. Decidió que ya había esperado mucho y era el momento. El pelinaranja shinigami detuvo, con mucho pesar, las manos de Rukia para así comenzar a quitarle la blusa. La chica se extraño un poco por la acción del chico pero cuando capto la indirecta, lo ayudó a que le quitara la molesta prenda.

Una vez que la blusa quedo en algún lugar de la habitación, Rukia comenzó a quitarle también la camiseta a Ichigo. Cuando la prenda de él también había desaparecido comenzaron a besarse nuevamente con una intensidad descomunal y desesperada. Ichigo retomó sus caricias a los senos de la morena mientras esta acariciaba sus hebras naranjas. El pelinaranja llevó sus manos hasta la esplada de Rukia y desprendió el broche de su sostén. La shinigami tragó saliva duramente, ya que iba a quedar al descubierto ante él, y eso la preocupaba un poco. Ichigo al notar la tensión en ella, comenzó a besarle la quijada, descendiendo hasta su cuello, donde se quedo exhalando e inhalando su aroma.

- No te preocupes... Eres hermosa... Todo irá bien,,,- Le susurró sensualmente antes de mordisquear su pulso.

Rukia se relajó con las palabras dichas por el joven y se dejó llevar por sus caricias. En unos momentos, el sostén ya había abandonado su cuerpo. Ichigo quedó embelesado con esas fabulosas colinas que se encontraban en el pecho de la shinigami y su tentación lo llevo a poner sus manos en cada uno de ellos, encerrándolos, en un gesto celoso y posesivo, y es que el solo hecho de imaginarla en brazos de otro lo llenaba de furia. La morena no paraba de suspirar, su novio estaba invadiendo su persona, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Quería entregarse a él, quería que disfrutara tanto como ella. El pelinaranja comenzó a masajear insistentemente sus pechos mientras pellizcaba con delicadeza sus pezones

- Mmm Aahhh.. Ichigo- Gimió con fuerza cuando sintió la lengua del muchacho en reemplazo de su mano en uno de sus senos.

Ichigo comenzó a lamer suavemente el ya endurecido pezón mientras seguía masajeando el otro seno. Rukia llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, entregándole más de sí al joven. Se apoyó en las piernas del pelinaranja mientras comenzaba a mover nuevamente sus caderas, rozando deliberadamente la abultaba entrepierna del joven.

- Maldición Rukia! Esto es increíble!- Gimió con voz audible el chico, siendo presa del mayor goce que nunca había sentido.

Luego de unos momentos que parecieron eternos mientras Ichigo seguía lamiendo y masajeando sus pechos, la shinigami se enderezó y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones a su compañero. Ichigo la ayudó a quitárselos ya que la diferencia de alturas le dificultaba un poco esa tarea a ella. Una vez se lo hubo quitado, el ojimiel empezó a desabotonar la falda que la fémina traía puesta. Pero como la paciencia nunca fue el fuerte del joven, deslizó la falda con fuerza para quitarla de sus piernas y la ropa interior de Rukia corrió la misma suerte.

Ahora si. Ella estaba completamente desnuda frente a él. Ichigo nunca creyó ver tanta belleza compactada en algo tan pequeño como lo era el cuerpo de su novia, pero sin embargo lo consideraba el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

- Con que quieres jugar sucio, no Kurosaki-kun?- Susurró juguetonamente la morena mientras comenzaba a deslizarse con su cuerpo hacía atrás, hasta quedar su rostro frente a la hombría del Kurosaki.

- Los niños malos merecen un castigo Kurosaki-kun- Decía con esa voz molesta la pelinegra, pero en ese momento le parecía el juego más erótico que jamás había conocido.

Rukia comenzó a bajar los boxers negros del joven para liberar de su prisión al duro y grande miembro. Cuando lo hubo visto completamente libre, sus ojos brillaron y no resistió la tentación de llevárselo a la boca, como un bebé que trata de conocer un juguete nuevo.

-AAAHHH Ru-Rukia- Gimió descontroladamente el Kurosaki al sentir la boca de su novia apresando su masculinidad.

La morena shinigami comenzó a lamer la punta del miembro, mientras que con sus manos masajeaba los testículos del ojimiel. Rukia escuchaba los gemidos de él así que supuso que lo que estaba haciendo no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Siguió lamiendo con brío pero esta vez toda la extensión del mismo. Continuó con ese tortuoso ritmo por algunos segundos más, pero algo le decía que Ichigo disfrutaría mas si se lo introducía completamente en la boca, cosa que descubrió que era verdad cuando lo hizo.

Ichigo lanzó un grito descomunal al sentirse presa de ella, y en respuesta, sujetó la cabeza de ella para que siguiera hundiéndose en él. La shinigami succionó el miembro mientras iniciaba la felación, haciendo movimientos de entrada y salida con su boca. Iba aumentando el ritmo poco a poco hasta introducirse completamente la hombría en la boca.

Los gemidos del chico no cesaban, pero decidió que ya era suficiente. La jaló delicadamente de los cabellos para que ella levantara la cabeza. Rukia se incorporó y el shinigami la tumbó en la cama, quedando él encima de ella. Comenzó besándola delicadamente en el rostro, pasando por sus mejillas, por su mentón, por su cuello, donde se detuvo un segundo para dejarle una notada marca roja como producto de la succión. Siguió su camino bajando, recorriendo y lamiendo sus senos, pasando por su plano vientre, lamiendo su ombligo y llegando peligrosamente a sus caderas.

- Ahh.. Ichi.. Ichigo!- Suspiraba la mujer ya que la tortura ahora la experimentaría ella.

- Tranquila Rukia... este también es tu castigo por haberme torturado tú a mi primero- Dijo Ichigo mientras colocaba su cabeza entre las piernas de ella. Vio directamente su húmeda intimidad y no pudo contenerse de suspirar en ella.

- AAAHHH!- Como respuesta Rukia gimió y se arqueó ya que el placer que sintió con ese soplo de aire frío en su intimidad fue impresionante.

Ichigo la sujetó se sus piernas mientras comenzaba a deslizar su lengua dentro de los labios superior de la intimidad. Masajeó con fervor el punto de mayor excitación de Rukia, el clítoris, obteniendo como respuesta una serie de hermosos gemidos por parte de la shinigami. Escucharla suspirando y gimiendo su nombre fue suficiente para enloquecerlo y llenarlo de lujuria. Comenzó a lamer su intimidad con más fuerza mientras que con los dedos comenzaba a acariciarla también.

- ICHIGOO!- Gritó la ojivioleta cuando un dedo de su novio ingresó sin aviso a su intimidad, causando estragos en ella.

Ichigo seguía lamiendo y torturando con sus dedos a la shinigami, ya que tenía que estimularla antes de lo que seguía a continuación. Rukia arqueó nuevamente su espalda con la intromisión de un segundo dedo en su estrecha cavidad. El pelinaranja comenzó a penetrarla con sus dedos de manera rápida, haciendo que los flujos de ella abandonaran su prisión y salieran al exterior, cosa que Ichigo aprovechó para beber de ellos.

Luego de unos minutos más de penetración, el ojimiel retiró lentamente sus dedos del interior de su novia y se los llevo a su boca, probando una vez más la esencia de Rukia. Antes de dar el siguiente paso, volvió a soplar una vez mas en la intimidad de ella, haciéndola estremecerse por completo.

- Deja de torturarme Ichi...- Medio rogaba y medio jugaba la shinigami de cabellos azabaches, un poco agotada por la reciente ola de placer que la arremetió.

Ichigo observó atento su obra de arte. Rukia completamente excitada, con los cabellos alborotados, respirando entrecortadamente y con los labios rojos e hinchados.

- _Hermosa... _– Susurró antes de volver a atrapar sus labios entre los propios. Comenzó a besarla lentamente, mientras se iba acomodando entre sus piernas. Con sus manos masajeaba lentamente sus desatendidos pechos.

El momento por fin había llegado. Nunca se imagino que sería así, que sería en un hospital, lo que si sabía es que nunca lo olvidaría.

Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, mientras la besaba y presionaba sus senos. Debía distraerla un poco ya que seguramente la intromisión de su hombría la lastimaría. Dejó de besar sus labios y se ubicó en el hueco de su cuello y hombro y comenzó a dejar una senda de besos por ese lugar. Poco a poco Rukia sentía que su intimidad era llenada con algo de un tamaño nada pequeño y un dolor punzante comenzaba a inquietarla.

Ichigo decidió que debía llenarla por completo de una vez para así aminorar el dolor. Así que empujó fuertemente, rompiendo la barrera de pureza de la bella shinigami bajo él.

- AAAHHH!- El grito de dolor de la morena no se hizo esperar mientras unas lágrimas traviesas recorrían sus mejillas.

Ichigo se quedó estático esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a él. Y para aminorar el dolor, comenzó a besarla tiernamente en los labios, sin lenguas de por medio, un beso lleno de amor. Un beso que decía lo que el corazón callaba.

Luego de unos momentos, Rukia sintió que el dolor cesaba, dando paso al placer, así que decidió avisarle a su novio, aumentando la intensidad del beso. Ichigo captó el mensaje y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente fuera de ella solo para volver a meterse, empezando así una cadente danza que los llevaría al paraíso. Rukia comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, ya que su mente no reaccionaba para hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso, el placer era tan grande que no podía pensar con claridad.

Poco a poco las embestidas, los besos y las caricias aumentaron de nivel, convirtiéndose en un delicioso encuentro salvaje. Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación y sentían como si su alma se desprendiera en cada suspiro, en cada movimiento. Sentían sus cuerpos arder y fundirse por siempre con él otro.

Lo sentían, todo estaba a punto de terminar. Pronto llegarían a la cúspide del éxtasis, detonando así el placer acumulado en el pasional encuentro. Ichigo aumento una vez más las embestidas que ya de por si eran rápidas, ahora tenían un ritmo fuera de control, la salvaje fricción de sus cuerpos era sublime, y el dulce aroma de sus cuerpos mezclados fue último factor para llegar al clímax.

Con un grito Rukia sintió su orgasmo llegar, arrasando con todas la barreras y contrayendo sus paredes internas de tal forma que se sentía desfallecer. Este también fue el detonante para Ichigo, que al sentir su miembro tan deliciosamente apretado, llegó al orgasmo más descomunal que había llegado a imaginar, llenando con su eyaculación el interior de Rukia. Ambos tenían dificultad para respirar y estaban completamente sudados. Pero habían tenido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

Ichigo lentamente se retiró del interior de su amada, la besó una última vez antes de cubrirlos con la manta que tenía la cama y recostó la cabeza de Rukia en su pecho. Sus respiraciones lentamente volvían a la normalidad y una sonrisa de idiotas surcaba el rostro de ambos.

- Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo- Susurró Rukia antes de lentamente cerrar sus ojos

- Gracias enana...- Contestó Ichigo mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Después de todo, quizás todo el sufrimiento y la espera habían valido la pena. Por fin lo había conseguido, y aún mejor, el día de su cumpleaños. Un 15 de julio, Ichigo y Rukia por fin se habían entregado el uno al otro y sus cuerpos y almas se habían fundido para siempre.

Quien diría que después de tantos intentos fallidos, terminarían haciendo el amor en un hospital y...por iniciativa de ella. Que ironía no? Él tanto lo había intentado, y cuando menos lo esperó, todo sucedió. Quizás era verdad ese viejo dicho de "las cosas salen mejor cuando son inesperadas, que cuando llevamos mucho tiempo planeándolas".

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- La puerta de la habitación se había abierto estrepitosamente y el padre del pelinaranja se encontraba en el marco de esta.

Bueno, quizás si estaba meado por los dinosaurios después de todo.

FIN ^_^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

***ACLARACIONES: **Este fic lo había comenzado hace como 2 meses atrás.. pero por distintos problemas nunca pude terminarlo, pero aproveche el cumpleaños de Ichi para poder traerselos! Ademas estoy 1 mes atrasada con el manga, asi que no se exactamente que esta sucediendo,, y por eso en el principio del fic puse lo del entrenamiento en Xcution y lo de recuperar a zangetsu (lo último fue invento mio jaja)

en fin,, me diverti mucho escribiendolo! espero que les haya gustado!

lo revise todo 3 veces, pero si aún hay faltas, sepan disculparme

y si les gusto dejen un review! y si no les gusto pues tambien dejen uno! jajajaja. ACEPTO todo tipo de criticas constructivas y/ comentarios, pero x favor, no insulten jeje,, es que es mi primer lemmon y no se si esta bien o no!

GRACIAS X TODO!

_**More-chan**_


End file.
